The Vendetta Orchestration
by Computer Stalker
Summary: Even the calmest man can be dangerous should he be pushed past his limit, and Sheldon is no exception to this. Set during Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: **Being a fan of The Big Bang Theory for a while now, I decided to write my own fanfic as well. I never really liked how the guys were easily forgiven for sabotaging Sheldon's work after the Arctic Expedition, and so, here is my opinion on what should have happened. Also, this fanfic is going to be multi-chaptered and will be mainly focused on Sheldon.

I also did not have a beta-reader beta this fanfic, so if you see any spelling mistakes, please do tell them to me, either in a review or via PM. Oh and, enjoy!

~CStalker

_Text in Italics are thoughts_  
**xTBBTx** means at least a day has passed.

* * *

It was night as the tall, and lanky physicist, was deep in thought in his room. The moonlight shined through the closed window, creating shadows of anything its light fell upon. The bed was made, the digital clock reading '11:42PM' but the physicist, defying his seemingly unchangeable routine, was awake and sitting on the edge of his bed. His hand rubbing his chin, soothing his thoughts. His sadness at realizing his friends had betrayed him, and his embarrassment over being ridiculed for giving the now-false data, were only challenged by an emotion not unfamiliar to him.

Revenge. He even had a list for those he loathed the most but the combined actions of those in the list, dare he say, was dwarfed by the big blow delivered to him by his so-called friends. He had trusted them and they abused his trust, this was not something Sheldon Cooper would tolerate. Years of being bullying had taught him that revenge is a dish best served cold and quietly. Being bullied did not bother him much, as it was understandable that those nethanderals would obviously feel threatened by the sheer raw intellect of Sheldon, let alone his other qualities. Having your life's work sabotaged, though, was another thing entirely and up to this point, he always made those who dared to even try to destroy his work suffer.

This time, his so-called friends and self-proclaimed best friend attempted to disrupt his work for their own pleasure and that was not, as the modern saying goes, something that Sheldon would stand for.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he soon realized he was standing in the kitchen with a glass of milk on the counter in front of him. Taking a sip from it, he let himself be relaxed by the soothing effects of the warm milk. One glass of milk later and a somewhat better feeling, he walked back to his bedroom, nestling his blanket around himself, forming a cocoon before letting sleep take him over.

**xTBBTx**

Yawning and tying his robe tighter, Leonard went to the kitchen, saying a brief good morning to Sheldon who was seated at the couch, eating his cereal and watching Doctor Who. Readying coffee and pouring some in his cup, the experimental physicist sat on the chair near the couch. A minute later, Leonard noticed Sheldon had said nothing, not even a good morning.

"Still mad about the Arctic?" asked Leonard, glancing him from his cup as he took another sip. Sheldon sighed and threw a quick glare at Leonard before shifting his gaze back to the TV. "C'mon, we apologized. It is no big deal!" gasped Leonard, surprised that Sheldon was still upset over the Arctic business. _He should be glad we didn't tie him to those dog sleds!_ he thought with a frown on his face.

Putting his cereal on the coffee table in front of him, Sheldon turned his head to face Leonard, fixing him with another glare before shaking his head, smiling at him with his koala smile, hoping he wouldn't notice. "Yes, of course, Leonard. Apology accepted. Now please be quiet, so that I can watch Doctor Who without being distracted by idle chit-chat." said Sheldon, before watching the TV again. Leonard's mouth fell open before he coughed and went back to drinking his coffee. _Doctor Whack-a-doodle indeed._ thought Leonard bitterly, shrugging off Sheldon's unusual change of mood for another of his idiosyncrasies.

Only an hour later did Leonard feel something was fishy about Sheldon's behavior during breakfast, and given Sheldon's evil genius reputation, he was certainly not comfortable with even the possibility of Sheldon planning a prank.

**xTBBTx**

The equations he wrote on his whiteboard were staring at him, if such a thing was possible, whilst he examined the written equations with one hand holding his marker and one hand rubbing his chin as he stood in his office. At least two hours had passed since he came to work but time no longer mattered to him, at least not when he was at work. Minutes, or hours, they didn't make any difference to him, so long as he was making progress in his work.

His credibility was damaged after the Arctic Expedition and he wasn't interested in further damaging it by slacking off during his work. _As if I ever slack during work. _thought Sheldon, before letting out a gaspy laugh, which anybody who did not know him would think he was having an asthma attack. Two knocks drew him back to reality as he overheard somebody entering his office. The person's footsteps were familar...

"Good morning, Raj. Come in." said Sheldon, with his back still facing the door. Behind him, Raj slightly gaped as he wondered in silent amazement how Sheldon even noticed it was him. Deciding he looked like an idiot with his mouth wide open and staring at Sheldon, he closed his mouth and decided to speak out loud.

"Yeah, morning dude. How did you see- Nevermind, it is another Vulcan characteristic you have, I guess." shrugged Raj before taking a seat behind the huge desk he 'magically' brought in the office. Sheldon spared him a glance as he muttered something, and Raj was pretty sure Sheldon said something about fascinating and self-answered questions. Minutes passed, with Sheldon still staring at his whiteboard and Raj playing with a pen in front of him. Eventually, Raj became uncomfortable with the silence in the office. "So, Sheldon, been on something good with the Dark Matter? Need some good advise? Need my help at all?" asked Raj, still playing with the pen as he waited for Sheldon's response.

Sighing once again, he put his marker on his white board and turned to face Raj. "Less idle chatter, and more doing work on the assignments I gave to you." said Sheldon in a bossy voice before turning back to his board. Raj mumbled a quiet sorry, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the desk top, staring at the board like Sheldon.

As always, hours passed but they did almost nothing, although their lack of progress was ignored by both the physicist and the astrophysicist.

**xTBBTx**

Everything required planning for a smooth execution and planning in advance was an ability that Sheldon had honed since he was a six years old boy. And hence, the three whiteboards were put in his room, with each facing the other. He became somewhat more confident about his master plan this time, and he was sure that in less than six days, he would strike back and get his revenge for the prank that was played on him.

He had only two hours, before he had to join the other guys, for it was Thai Food night. Picking up a marker, he wrote a big "The Hofstader Counteraction Procedure" at the top of a white board before beginning to scribble furiously on the board. Words were written and erased, perfected and destroyed, and after a while, he finally reached conclusion he wanted.

"Luminous lonely Leonard." muttered Sheldon with a nod, pausing to debate whether to let out a manical laugh or not, but deciding against it at the last moment. He was still uncertain about including Raj as a target for his 'project', and so he began to work on a plan to, metaphorically, take out his valued acquaintance, Howard.

* * *

**A\N:** There you go, chapter 1! A review would be greatly appreciated, preferably a constructive review and not a flame. Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Big Bang Theory. I am merely borrowing the TBBT characters for a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N:**First of all, I would like to thank all who reviewed, faved, and\or put this fanfic on story alert. Thank you guys! Also special thanks to Halfred Askold for his very helpful suggestions.

Enjoy!  
~CStalker.

* * *

Change. It was something he both feared and respected, feared because it threatened to destroy the comfort-bringing routine of his, and respected because as evolution is genetic improvement at the barest minimum, Homo Novus would not have existed were it not for the cycle of evolution and hence could not been able to rule and dominate over the inferior-minded Homo Sapiens. Although he never actually ruled over any humans before... Perhaps he should start now?

Once again, his thoughts got the best of him as he looked up from his Thai food. Nearly two weeks had passed had passed since the last time he had planned his revenge although with every passing day his interest waned but then again, Howard's tales and lack of disrespect for the female Homo Sapiens was good enough reason to keep going with his plan, and not to mention his tales were astoundingly disgusting.

"- and she was all over me! I can't believe how easy it was this time!" said Howard, a grin plastered on his face as he gladly shared the details of his 'adventure' to his 'nerd dizzles'. Both Raj and Leonard were sitting unimpressed on the couch and the chair, respectively.

"Oh c'mon dude, we all know she was a hooker. Why lie and make up all that attraction stuff?" asked Raj, making Howard squirm uncomfortably and argue with Raj. Leonard just chuckled from the lone chair on which he was sitting on.

"Howard, whilst your tales about paying people who have coitus for money are very interesting, and that was sarcasm, I request you to cease from bringing to attention such rather disturbing imagery." said Sheldon, going back to eating his Thai food. The guys looked at him strangely before simultaneous shaking their heads and continuing to eat their food as well.

"You know, Sheldon. You could have said too much information and saved yourself some time." noted Leonard while munching on his Thai, earning him a glare from none other than Dr Cooper himself. Some minutes went by, neither of them saying anything. Sheldon sighed, putting down his empty Thai food container on the coffee-table in front of him, and taking a close-by napkin to clean his hands. Although Leonard was trying his best to be discreet, Sheldon had long noticed that his room-mate was watching his every action.

_Drat. I must have had inadvertently dropped a clue._thought Sheldon, before attempting to alleviate some of the suspicions. Being silent was suspicious... At least, it was in Sheldon's case. "When threatened, the cryptobranchus alleganiensis, also known as the Japanese Great Salamander by the uneducated lot, excretes a pepper-smelling substance which scares off its would-be attacker." commented Sheldon, shifting his gaze between the other three occupants of the room. As usual, Leonard was the first to speak.

"So? What's your point?" asked Leonard as he also put down his empty container.

"Nothing, I just thought it would be a great conversation starter. It engages the cerebrum and also provides an opportunity for those who are not particularly educated to be able to participate in the exchange of knowledge." said Sheldon, purposely looking at Howard during the middle of his speech which made Howard roll his eyes. Another minute of silence passed, silence which Sheldon enjoyed as he knew that if his fantastic conversation starter was not enough, then whatever his 'friends' would use to make one would effectively make him even further disinterested in the soon-to-happen conversation. He was not disappointed.

"I have a Master's Degree in Engine e-" burst out Howard whilst staring at Sheldon before he was interrupted by Leonard.

"Why didn't Penny come to eat with us tonight?" asked Leonard, looking between Howard and Raj. Raj shrugged, picking the bottled water in front of him and taking a chug out of it. As they engaged in a heated discussion that Sheldon had no interest for, he excused himself and went to the hallway although his absence was not noted by the other occupants of the living room.

Safe in his room, Sheldon marched over right to his bed, bending over to pick a whiteboard out of it and placing on the three-legs in the middle of his room. _Good thinking, Cooper._thought Sheldon as he started to think over his plan again. He had already perfected the 'The Hofstader Counteraction Procedure', which would take at least three months if applied correctly according to his calculations although he had no doubt that the plan would not fail. Grabbing a marker from the top of his dresser, he started to chalk up a strategy to find a way to, metaphorically, also eliminate Howard. Raj was the least of his problems, as his involvement in the sabotage of Sheldon's work was minimum if the data Sheldon had amassed from his conversations with his so-called friends was solid enough backup proof... which it was not.

Overhearing the conversation outside coming to an end, he stood still and listened to the exchange of farewells and the shutting of their apartment door. He had to wait around two hours before he was sure Leonard had went to his bed. It was past his bed-time as he quietly opened his bedroom door and crossed the hallway to reach the kitchen. With a small vial in hand, he opened the fridge, and picked the sole lactose-free milk carton. Because Leonard was not a Homo Novus, Sheldon was sure that Leonard would not even notice the very small dose of bioluminescent protein that he dropped into his milk. Putting the carton in the fridge and positioning it to appear the exact same way it was before he opened the fridge. He held the vial in his hand and sneaked back into his bedroom again.

Leonard is a socially-depending person, always wanting to be approved by the common people, and that is his main weakness. Other than his success with women, of course, which was terrible at best but as it is a merely branch of his constant search for public approval, it wasn't really really note-worthy for Sheldon. Given the dose Sheldon planned to covertly introduce to Leonard's daily milk-intake, Leonard would be a walking human light bulb in three months, with the glowing aspect beginning to show around the first month and reaching a peak at the third. Nobody, other than Leonard, was aware of Sheldon's fish-nightlight project but Sheldon was confident that the luminosity that Leonard would emit would give the false impression of him being exposed to radiation and drive people away from him, rendering him insecure and thus unable to directly and\or indirectly link the happenings that would occur to Sheldon's beloved fish-nightlights.

As it would take at least one month for him to glow, Sheldon was sure that Leonard's suspicions would die by then. _I love my mind._ thought Sheldon, his Kill-Batman smile forming on his lips as he tucked himself in his bed and slept in the tight cocoon he made from his blanket.

* * *

**A\N:**Once again, I must note that this story was not beta-ed, so if you spot any spelling mistakes, or have any suggestions, please do tell them in a review or send a PM my way. No flames please, but negative reviews are also good so long as they are constructive. Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I am pretty sure everybody knows I don't own The Big Bang Theory... Do I?


End file.
